


Talk to Me

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Series: The Road to Recovery [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants to sleep with Mikey, but it's not that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are now so many scenes it is hard to explain what order they are in. Their numerical order within the series will indicate their chronological order.  
> I'm home sick so ya'll get two scenes in one day. Woohoo!

“Mikey,” Pete moans. “Mikey, Mikey, fuck, oh god...”

Mikey lifts his head from where he had been licking his way down Pete's neck. “Will you shut up?” he whispers. “You've got _kids_.”

“That's why the door is locked.” Pete slides his hands under Mikey's shirt and Mikey gasps. Pete's hands were a little cold. He kisses Mikey gently in apology, it's hard to kiss him with how close the stitches are to his mouth so Pete sticks to kissing one side of Mikey's lips.

Pete pulls Mikey's shirt off and Mikey sits back so he can work on dragging Pete's shirt off. He's still so thin Pete can count Mikey's ribs pressing against his skin. Not as many are visible as there were when he first came to them, but it's a reminder that he still isn't fully recovered. Pete runs his hands down Mikey's chest, fingers running gently across the visible ribs. Mikey crosses his arms over his chest.

“Shy?” Pete asks, rolling his hips.

Mikey blushes. “A little?” he admits. “Kinda cold, too.”

“Oh.” Pete rolls them over. Mikey flops onto his back with a surprised yelp. Pete grabs the comforter and drags it over them. “Better?”

Mikey nods.

Pete feels a bit like a teenager, fooling around under the sheets. He drags his boxers off and kicks them away. Mikey is still wearing his sweatpants and boxers and Pete pulls them off, too, shoving them away.

“Pete.”

Pete kisses him with the half-kiss again. He presses Mikey's thigh against his hip, encouraging him to hook his legs around Pete's sides.

“Let me know if this hurts,” Pete says then slides in. Mikey gasps, but doesn't tell him to stop. Pete pulls back, then rocks back in. It's been so long since he's had sex that it's hard to restrain himself, but he forces himself to move slowly.

“Fuck, Mikey,” Pete groans. “Feel so good. Fuck, you're amazing. Oh god, fuck.”

Pete's aware that he's ranting again so he buries his face into Mikey neck. He nips gently at Mikey's skin.

Mikey presses his hands on Pete's chest, pushing him. Startled, Pete sits up. When he sees Mikey's face his eyes are wide and fearful.

“Mikey? Are you okay?”

Mikey shakes his head and Pete pulls out immediately. As soon as he does Mikey starts crawling out from under him. Pete crawls back even further to prevent getting kneed in the crotch or anything. Mikey starts to climb off the bed, but Pete catches his wrist, stopping him.

“Mikey? What's wrong?”

Mikey attempts to tug his wrist away, but Pete holds firm. Mikey keeps his head down, hair hanging in his face, Pete can't make out his expression.

“I want to go to my own room,” Mikey says.

“Mikey,” Pete says. “Talk to me. Please.”

Mikey continues to strain against Pete's hold.

“I want to go to my own room,” he repeats. “ _Please_.”

Pete let's him go. It pains him to do it, but he's not going to force Mikey to stay when he obviously doesn't want to. Mikey doesn't lift his head as he snatches his pants and heads for the door.

“Mikey,” Pete tries again. “Please talk to me.”

Mikey walks out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Fuck,” Pete curses at his bedroom door. “What have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
